


Unexpected Love

by Multifiiction



Category: Din Djarin - Fandom, Din Djarin x Reader - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jedi, Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You are a Jedi and the very same person who saved Grogu all those years ago, but since you were forced to leave him behind, you didn't know what happened to him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 101





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: This is set after season 2 ep 6. I just made up a plot on what could happen after.

You were very young when Mandalorians found you. They took you in and treated you like one of them. You were extremely thankful.   
But after they found out you were a Jedi, you were forced to leave. With only one friend by your side, years passed.  
You had proper training, you were now a master with a green lightsaber. But you knew there was one thing that needed to be done. One moment in your past, which you still regret, leaving Grogu behind.  
The empire was still hunting the Jedi, and you knew why, you saw their labs, you saw their experiments.   
Then one day you felt it. It came out of nowhere. Grogu reached out to you, and without any hesitation, you knew what you needed to do.  
"Come on, Mando." you told your friend and he was very shortly in his ship, ready to fly. Mando was a very close friend of yours. The Mandalorian wore deep purple beskar, you have known him since you were children, you were best friends and now, companions.   
You were flying through the galaxy, looking for your oldest friend when you saw it, an empire spaceship.   
"He is on there." you told Mando and he didn't question you. You felt Grogu’s presence.   
***  
Din was so close to finally get Grogu back. His team finally managed to find the empire and get on their ship. He wanted to be face to face with the man who took the child, the man who should be dead. And he will be. Din will take no chances this time and he will make sure Moff Gideon is dead, so Grogu can finally be safe.  
He managed to find Moff Gideon, who was about to abandon his damaged ship. Din had no clue who destroyed the ship to this extent. Gideon had a laser sword but Din was ready. However, he couldn't find the child anywhere.  
"Where is the Kid?" Din asked Moff who only scoffed and a droid came forward with Grogu in his hands, Grogu was unconscious. "Give him back, right now." The whole team took on an intimidating pose when suddenly a stormtrooper came flying into the hangar. Din watched as another Mandalorian made their way into the hangar, their riffle right on Moff Gideon.   
"Why is it that I have three Mandalorians on my ship?" asked an annoyed officer. Grogu gained consciousness. But he still looked very weak as he made small noises. "Look who's up. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave." said Moff and was about to signal to his troopers. Din watched as he looked to his left and then at Grogu. "I think we both know what this means." he said and suddenly the closed metal door went flying, crushing almost all troopers. All heads turned to the door, expecting a droid to show up, but the green glow of a sword stopped everyone. The Mandalorian who Din didn't know shot the trooper who held Grogu. The droid dropped the Child, but did not land on him as he went running to Din. Gideon nit paying any attention the Grogu as his focus was on the new person who just walked in with such an entrance.   
***  
"Moff Gideon. Long-time no see." you said as you walked in. Seeing Grogu safe as he run away, you let out a sigh. Knowing that he was safe was all you needed to know. After all, destroying the whole ship, and you still couldn’t find him, but finally, he was there. Your focus was now on the man.   
"Look at you, Jedi Master Y/L/N." some troopers stood up and you watched as the group of people who you didn't know pointed their guns at them. However, everyone was standing still, it was like no one dared to make a move. Grogu finally arrived into the arms on a Mandalorian. And this was your sign.   
You ran forward and attacked Moff.   
Everyone watched the fight in amazement. Gideon tried to be slick and moved you into the line of his troopers. However you were skilled, so his tricks did not work on you as you simply slashed him in half before anyone could do anything, the troopers went flying and knocked out.   
You finally turned at looked at the group of people. Two Mandalorians, two female and Grogu. And you understood, Grogu found a family for himself.  
"Vi linibar at ba'slanar."(We need to leave.) you told Mando and he nodded.  
"Who are you?" asked a woman.  
"My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I felt Grogu reach out to me and so I came. I didn't expect him to be taken, but I'm glad I was able to help. This is my friend, Mando. He is... quiet." you said and smiled at the people. You could tell they were a bit taken aback. But they did trust you as they followed you out.   
All of you went back to Navarro, the Mandalorian with green beskar left with a woman, leaving you behind. You learned the other woman was named Cara, the Mandalorian who was holding Grogu was the one who saved him. And you also managed to get a small conversation with Grogu when everyone was busy celebrating.   
"Ni Kelir ba'slanar jii. Haa'taylir gar later, ner burc'ya" (I will leave now. See you later, My Friend.) Mando said as he went back to his ship, turning to look at you, you waved at him.  
No one knew what to do now.   
***  
Apparently, Grogu had a few ideas. He presented you with many. He knew he needed to be trained, thus he wanted you to go with him, but he also didn't want to leave his Mandalorian's side.   
In the end, you and Mandalorian came to an agreement since he also wanted to keep Grogu around. You ended up travelling with the two. Din bought a new, slightly bigger ship, with your help, so both of you would have separate rooms.  
Din felt like his life was back on track. He had the kid back, now he just had to get used to the Jedi.  
And you were easier to get used to than he would think. Although you were talkative, which usually annoyed the Mandalorian, Din found your stories interesting. He also found out about your past, and since he found you to be so similar to him, a foundling, he felt a connection. For some reason he was glad you knew Mando'a, it was too long since he heard the language.  
"Okay, Grogu, let's try that one more time." you told the child as you watched him closely. The Mandalorian told you that he was good with moving small things, and according to Grogu's memories, even fully grown men and creatures, so now, you wanted to see if he would be able to lift the huge rock you sat on. Knowing his limits will help you to properly train him. And since he knew you, he had no issues moving smaller objects, like his favourite shiny metal ball.   
The Mandalorian was sitting close to his ship watching the two of you. Then you let out a long sigh and looked at him.  
"Come here please." Din suddenly heard your voice in his head.  
"What the fuck was that?" asked Din looking around.  
"Sorry, it was me! I'm so used to talking to Mando like this, sorry, I won't do it again." you yelled at the alerted Mandalorian.  
"Don't do that again. I don't need you to look around my head." Din said as he walked over to you, leaning against the rock.  
"Why? Are you afraid I might find something in there?" you asked with a smirk. "Also, I won't look into your head if you don't want me to. I respect your space. As I said, I'm just used to this form of communication."  
"What did you need me for?" he asked as he watched you slid down the rock and move to stand beside Grogu.  
"I need to know his limits. Can you sit on there? Just where I was?" the Mandalorian did as you asked him and tried to get Grogu to lift him along with the rock. But Grogu didn't even try.  
"Maybe he is just sleepy. Is it even possible for a Jedi to lift this up?" you looked at the Mandalorian who was looking down at the rock.  
Din felt the rock move under him, he was in the air along with it, he also saw his ship being lifted and everything else around him, everything but you. Grogu made noises, enjoying being in the air.  
Then everything fell back to its place.  
"It is possible." you simply said, proving your point. "He is just not there yet." you said making a small face of disappointment. Maybe you expected way too much from Grogu.  
"Okay, Grogu. Lift him!" you said as the Mandalorian gave you a look, he was in the middle of getting off the rock when he felt the same energy and he was lifted. It was obviously Grogu this time, he was focusing and moving his arm like he always did when using the force.  
"Good job!" you yelled and Din fell on the floor. Din gave a grunt of disapproval but when he was about to scold both of you, he saw you with Grogu in your arms, dancing around, praising him as he giggled. “ I knew you could do it!”  
***  
Days went on like this.  
You were teaching Grogu and sometimes the Mandalorian helped you.  
One night, Grogu was already sleeping while you and Din were having dinner. Well, it was more like you were eating while Din was making sure the campfire was lit. He assumed you will talk but you just sat there, smile on your face as you ate.  
"You can really cook." you said to no one in particular.  
"Thank you." Din said back.  
"I know you must not like me. Mandalorians don't like the Jedi after all."  
"And what about your friend?"  
"Mando is... well he is a great friend who helped me way too many times. He has a wife you know. And a son. Whenever I see them I always think that I would rather have that you know? I don't mean Mando, but a husband, a child and a home. Sounds really nice."  
"Well, you are kind of have that." Din said before he could think. But technically he wasn't wrong. He only realized what he implied when you looked at him with a smirk. "I didn't mean it li-"  
"So you are my husband? And Grogu is the child. Not so bad after all I could be married to a douchebag. And dare to share more of yourself with your wife, ner kar'taylir darasuum?" (my love). you asked with a teasing smile moving to sit closer to the Mandalorian. And Din regretted even starting this conversation.   
Din was slightly blushing under his helmet, no one ever called him that, not even as a joke. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when he realized that your teasing smiled turned into a genuine one. He was lost in your eyes for a second, not realizing how close you got until you spoke up.  
"Liser Ni kar'taylir te gai be ner kar'taylir darasuum?" (Can I know the name of my love?) Din felt a chill ran down his spine as your voice reached his ears. How could you so easily seduce him? Did you use the force? No, he saw how that works, this was not it.  
"Din." he said as you were honestly shocked that he shared such important information with you.   
"Din." you said and this is when he realized what he just did. "But I promise I won't share it with others. Thank you for telling me." you said as you sat back and enjoyed the remainder of your stew.  
Din couldn't place the feeling in his chest.   
***  
After leaving that planet, all three of you were forced to stay on the ship for a long time. Din told you he had some business to do, when in reality he wanted to leave the planet to get rid of the feeling in his chest. Little did he know that locking himself into a ship with you wouldn't make it easier for him.   
Since the space was a lot smaller than a whole planet, and since you couldn't really train Grogu on the ship, you were talking to him a lot more. It seemed like you forgot what happened the other day at the campfire.  
Little did he know that you closed the memory into your heart and you will never ever forget it.  
Din wasn't sure where he was headed since he had no business to do anywhere. If anything he only held back Grogu's progress. You did teach him during the time on the ship, but it was quite boring for the little one. You could tell he preferred to try things out instead of learning about them from a book.  
The three of you were in the cockpit, you trying to read a book while Grogu was playing with Din, moving the metal ball from Din's hand.  
"To be honest, this is not as impressive as it used to be."  
"What do you mean?" you asked placing the book down.  
"I mean you lifted everything up, even this huge ship. A little metal ball is not as impressive after seeing that."  
You laughed a little.  
"Well, I'm sorry for raising the bar too high for you."  
"What's the heaviest thing you lifted? Because back then, you did throw a metal door and then I saw you do the same to five troopers."  
"Hmm. I never actually tried to lift heavier stuff. However, if I really need to do it, and I feel like I can, I will do my best. Without any struggle I can lift two or three ships like yours, meaning I don't need to lift a finger. Droids are easy targets for me."  
"What about that empire ship that we were on? Could you crush that?"  
"I won't say yes. But I'm sure I can do partially at least for sure, the whole thing, might take a few minutes. Is this the force to you? Moving rocks and crushing stuff? It's much more you know?"  
"Yeah, yeah. You told me. What about your sword? You never really told me about that."  
"Lightsaber."  
"Right. Lightsaber."  
"While you Mandalorians have beskar, we have lightsabers. It’s how we fight." Din had to admit lightsabers were one of the deadliest weapons he has ever seen, yielding one must take a lot of practice. "We just have to be careful not to cut any of our own limbs off."  
"I was about to ask."  
"I have seen it happen. But I never cut myself thankfully. Or no one I didn't intend to as a matter of fact. I am a master after all." you said with a proud smile. When Din didn't have any other questions you moved back to your book. Then you suddenly spoke up. "Maybe one day, Grogu." you said as he asked you if he can have a sword-like yours, then he wanted an armour like Din's. Just the image of him was too cute for you as you looked at him then at the Mandalorian. "That would be possibly the cutest thing in the whole galaxy." you said looking at Grogu who now had a small smile on his face. Din looked between the two of you.  
"Don't leave me out." he spoke up with a slightly annoyed voice.  
"Just imagine him in your armour, but it might hurt his ears. Still, it would be adorable. Dad and son wearing matching outfits!" Din only rolled his eyes, but both you and Grogu loved the idea. The image burned into your head.  
***  
You found Navarro to be an interesting yet still boring planet. The only person making up for the sand was Cara. A beautiful woman who you proudly called your friend.  
However, Din wished the two of you would stop flirting.  
The arrived your old friend, the Mandalorian with deep purple armour. He was indeed a man of few words, even when Din tried to start a conversation with his brother, he only replied in a few words. However, he did show you pictures of his son and Din could tell that you two communicated.  
This was Din's worst idea.  
He had you on a secured planet, where there was only the three of you and now, here you were, surrounded by potential lovers. Din was jealous. Incredibly jealous of your friend and Cara. Not even Grogu could calm him who felt his father’s uneasiness.   
Din wasn't sure what his next step should be. He knew you needed a secured place to train Grogu, and since you killed Moff Gideon, the empire seemed to have given up on him, well at least for now. But it didn't mean that they won't try, Din needed to be on alert.  
Greef Karga had given a small cottage to you and Din to stay at while droids looked over Din's ship. Although it was brand new, improvements can always be made.   
And you were happy to stay in a bigger bed for once. However, when you got into the small home, you only saw one bed.  
"Is he serious?" Din asked as he was about to walk out but you stopped him.   
"It's okay, I don't take up much space anyway. And you can make the room completely dark so you can take your helmet off." you told him as you made your way to the bathroom. "I'll go take a bath."   
Din only watched you as you so easily moved to the bathroom. Din looked at Grogu in disbelieve. Then he suddenly heard you yell.  
"You are my husband after all." you said and Din heard the joy and smile in your voice as he rolled his eyes.  
After both you and Din took a bath, you went to bed. With Grogu sleeping in a small drawer that was stuffed with small fluffy things to keep him warm and comfortable.  
The room was completely dark. Not even your eyes could get used to this darkness, you felt like you were blind. But if this is what it meant for Din to sleep comfortably, you didn't mind.  
"Din?"  
"Hmm?" he asked, if you were honest you didn’t really have a question to ask, you just wanted to hear his voice without the helmet.  
"When are we leaving? I still want to say my goodbyes to Cara and Mando." Din's tired eyes shot open at the mention of those two people.  
"Early afternoon." is what he said and his voice was beautiful. Exactly how you imagined, but even better.  
"Okay, sweet dreams." you said and you turned your back to him. But you couldn't sleep. Hours passed, but the thought of laying so close to Din was too much for you.  
"Y/n?" you heard his voice behind you ask. But you were about to reply when he started speaking again. "I guess you are asleep…At least I can take this off of my chest.” you heard him let out a sigh. “Could you please stop flirting with Cara? It makes me...jealous." the way he let out a long breath before admitting his feelings told you just how serious he was and how difficult it was for him to admit. "I think I'm falling in love. No. I am in love." he said with a whisper, not expecting anyone to hear. He nearly had a heart attack when a hand landed on his chest and a face moved to his neck, he felt a kiss on his skin.  
"Good. You should love your wife after all, ner kar'taylir darasuum." (my love). Din's heartbeat was so fast he was sure it will burst out of his chest. He wouldn't think you will hear him, let alone respond.   
And right now, as you spoke Mando'a to him, he felt the deeper meaning of it, previously it was out of a joke, but now, he could tell you were serious as you cuddled closer to his body, he felt your body heat. He placed a small kiss onto your head.  
Din had never expected to fall in love especially not with a Jedi, but he was glad you changed his mind and heart. And he thought that maybe having you as a wife would be perfect.  
You were Din's unexpected love, but he would be damned if holding you in his arm as he slept was the best thing in his entire existence.


End file.
